Integrated avionics systems increasingly replace mechanical and electro-mechanical instrument gauges and/or controls historically used in aircraft for displaying information and associated controls for controlling operation of the aircraft. For example, a representative integrated avionic device may furnish integrated Global Positioning System (GPS), navigation, and communication functionality. In embodiments, the integrated avionic system may include one or more display devices to display information for broad situational awareness such as communication information, navigation routes, flight plans, information about aids to navigation (including airports), moving maps, charts, weather information, terrain and obstacle information, traffic information, engine and other aircraft systems information, and so forth. The integrated avionics system may further include controls, such as a touch screen display, buttons, knobs, and so forth, to facilitate control of aircraft functions.